The Dagger
by Angst Faerie
Summary: Years after his life as a member of the Brotherhood and S.H.I.E.L.D operative, Todd is living a new life working at a pawn shop when he comes to possess a powerful and mysterious object making him the target of a new powerful enemy. Things only get worse when an old love from his past resurfaces with surprising news. Warnings: slash, violence, language, suspense, KurtxTodd
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dagger

Rating: M slash, violence, language, suspense, KurtxTodd

Notes: Years after his life as a member of the Brotherhood, Todd is living a new life working at a pawn shop when he comes to possess a powerful and mysterious object making him the target of a new powerful enemy. Things only get worse when an old love from his past resurfaces with surprising news.

…..

It was a slow night like usual, not that Todd was expecting much else, he stood outside the gated pawn shop that was his current means of an income. As small as the paychecks were they were his means of living and what got him through the days. He put his cigarette out and headed back inside when the prostitute across the street started to give him the stink eye. Probably worried he was scaring away her potential cliental. Not that he could blame her, his mutation hadn't helped him much in the looks department.

His long stringy and greasy hair dull brown in color framed his oddly shaped face. He hated his cheeks feeling that they puffed out and his long thin mouth gave his face its toad like features. Todd's skin that odd green tint gave a sickly appearance to his pale complexion. Asides from his webbed fingers and toes his odd appearance was topped off by his hunched over form which prevented him from ever standing straight. In the past few years his body had developed slight green splotches which he hid from the public eye in oversized clothes. With his arms always covered he was surprised no one mistook him for a junkie, especially in this part of the town.

Todd wasn't offended by the look the prostitute gave him yep he knew he looked like the freak he was and it grossed out a lot of people. He knew the prostitute all too well, not because he ever purchased her services, but because she tended to work the corner outside the pawn store every night. She would occasionally come in to pawn watches and other artifacts her desperate clients paid her with when the cash wasn't enough. Her name was Sugar or at least that's what the people in the area would always call her. She was one of his regulars at the pawn store.

Once back inside the store Todd took his position behind the counter and continued to thumb through some of the comics that no one seemed to want, they just sat on the store shelf collecting dust. He had read this one over twenty times but it was something to kill the time. Todd was interrupted when the bell rang and a scrawny, dirty, wigged out man came in. A junkie no doubt about it, he was probably in need of some money for his next hit. Must likely he was going to try and pawn stuff he found in nearby trash cans if not stuff he looted off of unsuspecting people.

Sure enough the man opened a small paper bag onto the counter and dumped out a handful of jewelry that was hidden inside. Todd eyed the women's size six gold ring that was undeniably stolen, as was the rest, and offered the man its weight in gold for the ring and the rest of the trinkets that were brought to him. The junkie eagerly accepted before retreating back into the streets his hands clenching his newly obtained cash so hard his knuckles were turning white. Alone again Todd stashed the items in the store owners special box where purchased stolen goods were hidden just in case the fuzz came in to check inventory. Todd really hated his job and he eyed the pistol taped to the underside of the counter which he had used multiple times in the few years he had worked there to keep from being robbed.

It would be hard to say that the 24 year old did not envision this kind of future for him eight years ago when he was still a part of Magneto's Brotherhood. Of course he believed he would either be in jail or dead at that time but after the whole Apocalypse fiasco his future was finally looking bright. He truly thought he was going to escape his dark and pathetic life and finally move on to bigger and greater things when he became an S.H.I.E.L.D operative. It was short lived and not a particularly pleasant memory of his. Just another notch to add to his list of fuck ups, just thinking about it made him crave another cigarette as he grinded his teeth and pushed the bad memory to the back of his mind.

He hadn't been an agent for at least four years now and lost all contact with the others. He didn't speak to any of the old Brotherhood guys and had no clue what they were doing these days. It had been even longer since he last spoke to an X-Men member. Todd went into hiding after leaving S.H.I.E.L.D, he moved away trying to get away from the bad memories that were engulfing him at that time. He put all that he had in his savings into attending a small art school one that overlooked his lack of a GED or high school diploma. He was tired of fighting and figured to put to use his other trade and passion, drawing. Not even a semester in it was clear that Todd didn't even belong there either. The pieces he contributed into an art show were slashed and destroyed overnight and only his, showing the anti-mutant hate was still at its peak. He withdrew the next day and it was a dark and hard year for Todd.

He worked where he could and when he could just to make money to live off of and was lucky to find this pawn shop. The owner could care less that he was a mutant he just had a hard time finding someone willing to work the grave yard shift of his shop. It was in one of the worse parts of town and dealt usually in only the shadiest customers. Todd was hired on the spot by Mr. Ivanov when he walked in. The rough looking older man hardly trained him told Todd that he didn't need to worry too much if it was looted goods just pay what it was worth, merchandise was merchandise.

Shortly after being hired Todd learned that Mr. Ivanov was a Russian immigrant coming over as a small child with his parents. Word on the street was Ivanov spent some time working with the Russian mafia it was highly likely considering he grew up in Little Odessa an area in Brooklyn where lots of Russian immigrants settled.

Mr. Ivanov didn't pay a whole lot but he was willing to hire a mutant so Todd accepted the low pay as long as it was money for his rent he could care less. He brushed his hair back that had slipped forward from his ponytail too lazy to retie it back. Todd tossed the comic back on the shelf tired of it and agitated as memories of his past were breaking through, ones he would prefer not to have. Todd was just about to step outside for another cigarette when the bell chimed once more, another customer.

As the figure stepped in Todd was put on high alert, the person was wearing a hooded cloak the hood was up hiding the persons face from view. Todd was concerned the cloak stood out as the person moved towards him, and Todd placed his hand under the counter next to the gun. It was abnormal for people of this day and age to wear a cloak and he feared the pawn shop was going to have another attempted robbery on his shift.

"Hood down please." He said in his sternest voice. "You know yo, for safety precautions." Todd had pulled the pistol from the underside of the counter and set it on the glass case his hand resting on it in a threating fashion.

The hooded figure hesitated and a pair of small hands peered out from under the cloak and a soft voice apologized as the hood was lowered. It was a girl, a very small frail looking beauty something Todd was not expecting. "I am sorry," she apologized. "I mean no harm." She looked nervous and kept her eyes cast downwards.

Todd was at a loss for words, if he didn't prefer boys at the moment he would have been drooling over this cloaked figure. The girl was the essence of beauty, she appeared to be around his age if not younger and had an unearthly complexion. Her pale wavy blonde hair was almost luminescent and seemed to stretch on it was a shame the cloak hid a majority of it. Her skin was almost white as if the girl hadn't seen the sun in ages and Todd immediately thought of Lady Galadriel from Lord of the Rings series. Yes Todd could read, he just didn't brag about it back in the day. When the stranger finally looked up Todd was lost in her deep teal eyes they seemed almost supernatural and Todd vaguely wondered if she, like him, was a mutant.

"I came to do some business." She said in her soft airy voice as she gently bit her pale pink lips. She was nervous for some reason and Todd began to feel on edge again.

"Okay, are you here to pawn or buy?" he asked as the girl began to approach him again. Todd's survival instinct kicked in and he felt like fleeing but only succeeded in taking a few steps back.

"I have come to pawn a procession of mine that is most precious." She sounded sad as her hands undid the clasp of her cloak and it fell from her shoulders and more of her golden locks spilled out and around her almost touching the back of her knees.

Todd was too busy staring at her odd clothes to respond. She was wearing a light blue dress that was very airy and covered her whole body. It hung off her shoulders and fell to her feet and the bell shaped sleeves hide her arms from view. She wore an odd necklace it was big and covered most of the exposed skin of her neck and went down to her chest like a bib. It was almost like she was wearing a fairy princess Halloween costume but it was only March. She was well out of place in the ghettos of New York standing in this run down pawn shop.

'Maybe she needs gas money to get to the medieval faire' Todd thought it was the only way he could explain her manner of dress. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he was emerged in those teal eyes again much closer than before and he felt a chill run down him.

The girl was in front of the counter not saying anything or even moving she just stared Todd in the eyes as if trying to read him. "I hope you can help me." She said sounding very hopeful.

"Ah of course," Todd said clearing his throat and remembering that he was supposed to be working. "What you got for me yo?"

The girl reached into the pocket that was inside of her cloak and set a black box on the counter. The box was about the size of a box of candies and seemed to have odd runes carved into it. Other than that there was no other details on the box other than the sliver clasp that kept the box shut tight. The clasp was like a silver hook locked into place some more of those weird rune markings circled around it. Her pale hands reached for the clasp and quickly undone it opening the box. "I need to give you this." Her eyes never left Todd's face. "I no longer have the means to possess it."

Todd was taken back from her strange way of talking but was more shocked by what was inside the black box. Sitting neatly in the rich blue velvet lining of the box was a dagger. Not what he was expecting at all and not just any dagger a very oriented one as beautiful as the girl that owned it. The blade of the dagger shined like sliver and was wavy reminding Todd of the girls hair. The hilt looked like it was made of a deep blue quartz and the colors seemed to swirl inside. A gold rope wound up the hilt and looked like it was squeezing it. The cross guard of the blade was incredibly detailed each half spread out like an angel wing the feathers were carved in the silver metal as if the dagger was about to take flight. The cross guards meet in the center of the hilt were a crescent moon laid carved and surrounded by what appeared to be diamonds. The moon itself was an opal pale white in color but still gave off different colors when placed under the light. Above the dagger in the box was a matching sheath the same color as the blue quartz and decorated with silver images of the moon and stars.

It was obviously for décor only and probably never could be used as an efficient weapon. The dagger was almost too girly for him but if the gems were real it could have some value once it was melted down. "May I?" he asked and the girl gave a nod of her head. Todd gently lifted the dagger from the box and his anxiety peaked so much that he nearly dropped the blade. He felt a cold sweat from just holding the thing. 'What the hell is wrong with me.' He thought as he turned around to his tools and began to examine the dagger up close. The blade was odd it was strong as steel but was not made of the substance and it looked like silver but it was too durable to be the precious metal. He had no clue what it was and the quartz of the hilt seemed to be alive as the blues swirled around like the waters in the ocean. As he eyed the end of the hilt was able to see it looked like it was fastened to look like a crown. A brilliant sapphire was encased inside the crown like setting with the gold foil that wrapped around the hilt swirling around the gem like vines holding it in place. It like the rest of the gem stones were real.

"Okay I will make you an offer." Todd said as he turned back around to the girl. He wasn't greeted by eyes of teal though just an empty store. The girl was nowhere to be seen as if she vanished from the room. She couldn't have left through the front door or Todd would have heard the chime, but she wasn't there and couldn't be anywhere else. To get to the back room she would have had to come behind the counter with Todd and walked right past him.

"What the fuck yo!" Todd was beyond freaked at this point even stranger yet was he knew he couldn't have dreamed it because he still held the dagger in his hands proof of the girl's existence. The one the girl left but took nothing for, it made no sense. Even if she did sneak out when Todd's back was turned without managing to trip the door chime why did she leave without the dagger or anything in return. It was a first for Todd. He raced around the counter and swung open the front door stepping out onto the sidewalk. He looked both ways but still the girl was no were to find. No cloak, no blue dress, and no hair of gold. Only the prostitute Sugar stood on the street looking at Todd strangely but saying nothing.

"The girl." Todd called out to Sugar. "The one that just came into the store did you see which way she went?" he asked. Sugar rolled her eyes and walked towards Todd holding her hand out. Todd gave an annoyed grunt but pulled out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and stuck it in her hand. "There now tell me which way she went."

Sugar smiled them. "Sorry it's the way of the street doll, nothing is free." Sugar stuck the money in between the exposed cleavage of her breasts. "Anyway I have no clue who you are talking about no one has been down this street for the past forty-five minutes."

Todd scoffed at this. "Bullshit there was a girl just in my shop not even a minute ago yo and she ran out before I could pay her." Sugar just rolled her eyes again and walked back across the street to her usual spot.

"I thought you gave up smoking dope kid. You are losing your mind there was no girl here trust me I have been standing out here waiting for a John for the past hour and not a single living thing has walked past. No girl, no nothing." Sugar gave him one last look before staring down the street hoping a car would drive past.

Annoyed at Sugar for obviously lying and taking his money he stormed back inside the shop and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:45 am meaning he had about two hours of work left. He rubbed his tired eyes but the dagger was still sitting on the counter, he couldn't have imagined the whole thing.

He picked up the dagger and set it back in its box. "Damn thing is probably stolen yo." He began to reason as he closed and secured the lid. "Girl probably panicked and took off, not the first time it's happened. People spook and run out, it happens. I just must not have heard the bell." Todd kept repeating that last part to himself as he opened the drawer he hide the jewelry in earlier and locked the dagger inside to be safe. Just in case it was looted goods after all.

Still for the rest of his shift Todd couldn't get that girl off of his mind or the dagger he felt anxiety race through him whenever he looked at the locked drawer. He couldn't be happier when it hit 6 am and Mr. Ivanov entered signaling the end of his shift. Todd wanted to get home and rest, little did he know that his life was about to take an interesting turn as a figure followed him from the shadows to the run down motel that was currently his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Dagger

Rating: M slash, violence, language, suspense, KurtxTodd

Notes: Years after his life as a member of the Brotherhood and S.H.I.E.L.D operative, Todd is living a new life working at a pawn shop when he comes to possess a powerful and mysterious object making him the target of a new powerful enemy. Things only get worse when an old love from his past resurfaces with surprising news.

…..

Chapter 2

Todd walked up the stairs to his room on the second floor. It took him an hour to get home from the pawn shop after taking the subway, he had checked with the older Chinese lady that ran the front desk to see if he had any mail yet, he didn't. He never did but he still checked out of habit. Reaching the yellow door to his room with the paint chipping off he stared at the number noticing the 9 had fallen over and his room now read 26 instead of nine. He would fix it later maybe and he put the key in the lock. After a moment of struggling with the tricky thing he was in his damp quiet room.

.

Todd's mutation made it hard for him to find an apartment that would lease to him, not to mention his uneasy history of struggling to hold down a job did not help much. Instead he paid the owner of this rundown motel to live in one of the room. The Chinese couple that owned it agreed and cut him a pretty cheap deal. Mainly because it ensured the owners a steady income of money from at least one tenant as the rooms of the motel typically remained vacant. Asides from the prostitutes and drug users that would occasionally stay. The couple only managed to keep it going by never paying to fix up the piece of crap and living off the money their Chinese restaurant pulled it. It was a more lucrative business then the motel by far. Sometimes they gave Todd free food from the restaurant so he didn't complain it was their main priority.

.

Todd flicked on the light switch by the door lighting up the small room. It consisted of a single king size bed topped with a pale green comforter that was faded with age, a lone night stand stood by it. The lamp sitting on the stand had a horse head base but it creeped Todd out too much that he had a towel cloaked around it hiding it from view. On the other side of the bed closest to the door was a micro fridge. Not typical of the hotel but Todd bought the tiny thing for convenience. There was a long low dresser usual of most hotels that had a television sitting on top of it. The tiny thirteen inch TV itself looked like it somehow survived the past 30 years but it worked, despite the occasional bits of static. There was a door in the back heading to her bathroom and another next to it that housed a tiny closet. Todd couldn't walk in it but it contained an ironing board which he never used. Finally on the side of the room next to the door there was a single window, it was about a double sized and covered with very thin curtains that reminded him of a potato sack. Not much but it was home for Todd.

.

Underneath the window was Todd's favorite feature, the table. A simple wood table that had two of the ugliest brown chairs Todd had ever seen in his life but they weren't that uncomfortable he spent a great deal of his time sitting in one of those chairs drawing at the table. Drawing was more than a hobby to Todd it stabilized him, made him feel normal. His sketch book was a constant companion of the table and a pile of ones with pages he had filled laid stacked underneath it. That wasn't the only place though; Todd had taped numerous pictures over the hotel walls covering the ugly yellowed floral wallpaper that was sure to drive him mad if he had to keep looking at it. Most of them scenery that he had sketched or painted a few of strangers, never of people he knew. They brought back nightmares though he couldn't deny that a certain blue furred demon from his past littered a lot of pages of his sketch books.

.

The floor lamp by the door was the only light pouring into the room but it was enough, Todd put his bag down atop one of the ugly brown chairs. Kicking off his dirty sneakers Todd felt exhaustion creep over him. After a quick stop at the bathroom Todd striped down to his boxers and filled his cheap ramen cup dinner up with water before throwing it in the microwave. He sat down at his table and opened his sketch book. A while later after he had consumed his dinner and tossed the cup away a simple sketch of the girl he saw tonight filled the page. This way he wouldn't be able to forget her. Closing the book he flipped off the light and curled under his comforter.

.

Sleep came surprisingly easy to Todd but his dreams became wicked. The girl haunted him and it always came back to the dagger its blade was stained with blood and it glowed an eerie blue light. The girl's words haunted him. "I need to give you this." It seemed like an odd thing to say at the time but what did she mean by that. She didn't pawn the dagger, was she giving it to Todd personally. He felt like he was drowning in eyes of teal he could feel him holding the dagger and the chill in his body came back.

.

The dagger vanished and he was back in time he wished he could forget, it was a cool night he stood with her on the roof top in his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. He knew this night and we watched as the blond hair turned black as ink and her eyes dark as coal. Todd knew what was going to happen and he tried to wake from his dream but the nightmare took over. Todd was in a dark room his leg was killing him the pain intense, he sat on the floor in shock as he stared at the body before him. The ink like hair sprawled across the floor the pool of blood slowly spreading and covering and those lifeless coal like eyes stared right at Todd pleading from him the help he failed to provide.

….

Todd sat up in a cold sweat, the morning sun was creeping through the thin curtains and he felt his stomach churn. He barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up the meager remains of last night's meal. He sat on the floor next to the toilet letting his head rest on the cool porcelain as the tried to calm himself. He hadn't had a nightmare about the incident in ages but it seemed the events of the night somehow triggered them. Calming down Todd stood up and turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face hoping to get rid of the weird clammy feeling that overtook him.

.

He looked at his mirror and sighed at his appearance. The bag under his eyes living proof of the insomnia he suffered with the past 4 yours and his oddly green tinted skin. He was a bit taken back that his eyes were red. Normally they were a yellowish color they only turned red when his senses felt he was in danger. 'The dream must have triggered them.' He thought as he closed them and calmed his breathing. When he opened them a few minutes later he was happy to see them back to their normal yellow color.

…

Later Todd was sitting in his usual ugly chair with the news playing on his tiny TV, he wasn't really watching it though the news tended to depress him. He managed to get his stomach to calm down and bit of breakfast in him. He had awhile before work and needed to kill time. He had briefly showered which was more like rinsing himself off since he couldn't really use soap. Soap was like poison to his mutated skin a reason he avoided it. He decided to draw a bit since it helped calm him after all. He opened his sketch book but the last drawing in the book was no longer of the girl from the night before but of the dagger. It was excruciatingly detailed right down to the colors. Todd was freaked he didn't draw this did he? He had to of course no one else had access to his room. Just looking at the drawing he could tell it was his skill level from which it was created so he must have done it. So why couldn't he remember doing it.

.

"The fuck yo, was I sleepwalking?" Todd closed his sketchbook his nerves were bothering him too much to draw anyway. He needed a cigarette and maybe a cup or two of coffee to push away the lingering feeling of tiredness his insomnia created. It was settled Todd would get some coffee before his next shift and he threw his oversized long sleeved shirt over his head pulled his hair back in a quick ponytail and left.

…..

The remainder of his day was pretty uneventful, the coffee helped calm his jittery nerves and take his mind off of things. It helped that the worker of the coffee shop was very cute but very much out of Todd's league. Realizing how long it was since Todd had some sort of intimacy with another person made him feel a bit lonely. Dating was another thing his mutation made difficult. Mutants were frowned upon and Todd quite frankly freaked people out when they saw his unique tongue.

.

His last few dates of the sorts were just desperate one night stands with strangers met in the local bars. Ones that ended with one party member sneaking out and followed by the walk of shame back to their homes. Todd decided on his next night off he should check out the bars looking for a companion to help get rid of the loneliness he was feeling even it if was for at least a couple of hours.

….

Todd was beyond nervous when he started his shift at the Fast Cash and Pawn. He tried to shake it off but he just couldn't, even Mr. Ivanov asked what was wrong with the boy. Todd couldn't honestly say what was wrong with him but after meeting the mysterious blonde from the night before nothing was the same everything was off. Right after Ivanov left Todd opened the drawer used to hide looted merchandise curious if the dagger was still there. Normally items were left in the case for a few days before being tagged. They were tagged with a red card so employees knew to hide those items if the cops did stop by.

.

The black box was still sitting in the drawer, some of the other trinkets were already pulled out but the dagger was still there sitting neatly in the box when Todd opened it, the dagger reminding him that the night before was not a dream but in fact a reality. The odd chill creeped through him once more when he placed his hand on the dagger disturbed Todd locked the box back up and determined not to mess with it anymore.

.

The night was even slower than the previous nothing but junkies and prostitutes came in. He sold nothing but wasn't robbed that was always a plus. No mysterious blondes either another plus. It seemed his life was going to go back to the dull normalcy he was used to with him sitting at the counter rereading the same comics. Still he would occasionally have the urge to see the dagger once more and his eyes would constantly glance back at the drawer. He managed to avoid temptation and make it through his whole shift without reopening the drawer.

.

He was about running out of the door when Ivanov arrived eager to end his day and get back home he wanted to attempt some sleep. After a quick dinner Todd was back in his bed listening to the sirens from some ambulance racing down the streets hoping the nightmares wouldn't come back this night. He was lucky and they didn't and while he didn't get a whole lot of sleep he was happy with what he could get.

…..

Todd was awaken by the shrill ring of the phone next to the bed he sat up and looked at the clock it was only around noon. Todd had only been asleep for about four hours and was a little groggy when he answered. "Yo."

.

"Toddy boy!" Todd immediately recognized his boss's voice. "What's up Ivanov?" Todd asked having a feeling he already knew what it was.

.

"Hate to do this to you but could you work a double? Tina can't come in for her afternoon shift something about child services. Anyway I need you here by three can you do it for me buddy?" Mr. Ivanov knew Todd wouldn't deny hours, he never did.

.

"Yeah I will be there." Todd agreed before hanging up. Figuring he wouldn't get much more sleep just decided to get ready for his day. He tried to clean himself a best as he could the graveyard shift wasn't as busy so if he smelled he could care less but the afternoon shift meant more traffic. He tried to make himself as presentable as he could. Throwing another shirt on he took note that he needed to do laundry soon. After a quick stop at the coffee shop for a cup to go, and partially to see if the cute guy was working or not, Todd was on his way.

…

It was much more active at the shop in the day then the night even though it meant only one to two customers in an hour. Still Todd was happy to actually sell a few things a rarity of the night shift. The steadiness helped fight his urge to look at the dagger again having checked once more and seeing it locked in the box still. He did not understand his obsession with the blasted thing and was half thinking of buying the forsaken object. He wasn't sure why because the thing was obviously cursed and he briefly wondered if he was under its spell, he felt connected to it and the chills were not as unpleasant as before. It was only a couple hours in the shift when it began to slow. Todd was straightening up the jewelry cases when the bell chimed. Glancing up he felt his heart jump in his throat.

.

A man walked in and even though he was older then Todd last saw him he immediately recognized Kurt Wagner. He was still hiding behind his image inducer but Todd would know that face anywhere he spent many days of his youth memorizing it. Even sketching it in many of his books he could never forget it. He still had his odd bluish black hair but it was now shorter, everything else was just as he remembered it.

.

Kurt was looking around for a second before his eyes landed on Todd and the surprised look on Kurt's face told Todd he recognized him as well. He was at a loss for words he just kept wondering why Kurt would be at a pawn shop in the ghettos of New York. His clothing was fairly nice and clean so he couldn't have fallen down the hellish paths of drug addiction. The look of surprise on his face meant the Xavier didn't send him there to fetch Todd; something Todd tried to prevent when he went into hiding so why was he here.

.

"Toad?" Kurt asked and Todd briefly thought about lying but knew it was no use. "Long time no see fuzz butt." Todd said nervously. He was having one seriously fucked up week.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Dagger

Rating: M slash, violence, language, suspense, KurtxTodd

Notes: Years after his life as a member of the Brotherhood and S.H.I.E.L.D operative, Todd is living a new life working at a pawn shop when he comes to possess a powerful and mysterious object making him the target of a new powerful enemy. Things only get worse when an old love from his past resurfaces with surprising news.

Sorry for the long delay I was working two jobs during the end of the summer then moved for school. I also took some time to adjust to university life. To make up for my absence I will do a quick recap.

Todd is working at a pawn shop after he ran away from his previous life as an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He was involved in some sort of horrific incident the memories continue to haunt him. While working the shop during his usual graveyard shift a strange girl comes in wearing odd clothes to pawn a dagger she vanishes without payment leaving the dagger. Todd finds himself distracted by this as the dagger begins to haunt him and make him feel strange. To make things worse an old familiar face he hasn't seen for ages makes an appearance at the pawn shop and that is where I left off.

…..

Chapter 3

Todd could not believe his luck, first the dagger and the weird girl and now he was looking at the face of his childhood friend/enemy Kurt Wagner. He hadn't seen Kurt much since the Apocalypse incident, they weren't friends so he didn't feel the need to keep in touch. Todd couldn't say they were enemies either; Kurt was one of the few people that Todd had ever opened up to about his past, in particular his mother. Their relationship could have best been described as complicated. Especially with the level the two took their relationship to back in the day.

.

Could one call it a fling if there was no emotional attachment? However their relationship wasn't just an intimate one, the two would open up to each other what they felt could not be shared with their teammates. It was very difficult to explain and it was still fuzzy to Todd how their relationship ended up the way it did from fighting to kissing then later something more pleasurable. Of course no one knew about Todd and Kurt's relationship they kept it hidden but it was hard to maintain. Especially when the heat between the Brotherhood and X-Men escalated.

.

Todd felt more upset over the end of their relationship then Kurt. When the two called it quits realizing their differences were complicating things and they had to choose their sides Todd was alone again while Kurt went back to his girlfriend at the time Amanda Sefton. Kurt had loved her even when he was with Todd so it was no real surprise. A part of Todd hated Kurt for choosing her and he had even thought of telling the dark skinned beauty about her boyfriend's affairs just to ruin their relationship. Todd didn't though, she probably wouldn't believe him anyway, Todd was a compulsive liar and Kurt a Saint in the eyes of others.

.

Even if it wasn't an actual breakup Todd felt like it was and he was kind of sore about the whole thing, it was one of the reasons why he didn't keep in touch after leaving for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now here he was in the ghettos of New York in the pawn shop Todd happened to be working at.

.

Kurt ignored his fuzz butt comment but seemed really excited for some odd reason. "It has been awhile Toad. You look different." It had been a long time since Todd had heard that nickname. Todd wasn't sure if Kurt was being sarcastic, he hadn't changed much if anything he had became lankier and his hair longer.

.

"Can't say the same for you, what's the matter yo can't update your image inducer to make your face not look like that of a twelve year old." It was a lie, Kurt's face was much more mature and a lot more attractive then Todd remembered.

.

"Same old Toad, you are as unpleasant as ever. What are you doing here anyway?" Kurt asked as he pulled Todd in for a hug in which Todd awkwardly recuperated. "I work here yo." Todd stated in a matter of fact tone as he pulled away and put a few steps between him and Kurt.

.

"I should ask you why you're here yo." Todd gestured around him. "In case you haven't noticed you are on the wrong side of the tracks fool."

.

Kurt rubbed his hand through the back of his hair. "Yeah about that, you see I am kind of in a predicament. I have some things I needed pawned. I picked the shop furthest out from my hotel so no one would catch me."

.

Todd was curious. "You in some kind of trouble furry?"

.

"Kind of. You see I was out here to have fun with a few of the others. Well I was stupid and drunk and I spent the money I wasn't supposed too. I am supposed to make an appointment at Kleinfelds today and she is going to kill me if she knew I spent money from her dress budget." Kurt sounded panic.

.

"Kleinfeld?" Todd knew that shop well having been born in New York and moving back recently. The store in Manhattan specialized in bridal apparel and more, Todd just couldn't wrap his mind around why Kurt would have an appointment there. Or he was refusing to believe what that could possibly mean.

.

"Yeah Amanda always wanted to be a Kleinfeld bride so we saved up for her to get the dress she wanted. I was an idiot though and blew two hundred dollars last night." Kurt didn't seem to notice as Todd began fidgeting. Still Todd's mind wasn't fully comprehending and he couldn't help but ask the obvious.

.

"You are getting married?" Kurt blushed at that. "Yeah Amanda and I decided to finally settle down. You are invited to the wedding, I would have invited you sooner but you know no one knew where to find you. You seemed to disappear from existence." Kurt looked like he wanted to say more but hesitated.

.

"Anyway how much can you give me for my grandfather's watch? I don't wear it much anyway because of my image inducer and it would be going for a good cause." Kurt's eyes stared at the watch he had pulled out of his pocket sympathetically.

.

"Well um." Todd swallowed and tried to shake off the news, what did he care it was over between him and Kurt years ago, he still couldn't possibly have feelings for the other mutant. "Congratulations dude. Tell you what, keep the watch I will give you the money." Todd stopped Kurt from interrupting. "Think of it was a wedding gift since I won't be making the wedding yo."

.

"You don't even know the date." Kurt complained. "I would like it if you came I am sure the others would be happy to hear from you again. Last I talked to Alvers he said no one had heard from you in years. They are very worried because no one knows where you are."

.

Todd pulled out his wallet and slipped out two bills. "Yeah I want to keep it that way yo. So I can't go to your wedding. I wish you the best and shit so take your money and go. I don't want to be bothered anymore." Todd briefly wondered if that was rude and the look on Kurt's face showed it did hurt him a bit.

.

"Thanks but I still plan on sending you an invitation. I hope you change your mind Toad." Todd shoved the money in Kurt's hand. "It's Todd man, I go by Todd now. Toad died a long time ago and I still decline. Now get out of here before your fiancé comes looking for you. Not good for a boy wearing brand name clothes like you are to hang around this part of the hood." Todd pulled a comic out and opened it proceeding to try and ignore Kurt.

.

It wasn't enough of a hint and Kurt waited for Todd to acknowledge him again but when Todd gave no response he sighed. "I am sorry Toad I mean Todd, I didn't know. At least consider it for me, we used to be friends right? Everyone misses you, I missed you too you know." Todd didn't respond or look up. After a few more minutes of silence Todd sighed in relief as the door chimed. He looked up happy to see that Kurt had left the shop. The happiness was short lived as a heavy pressure ascended on him.

.

Todd realized that seeing Kurt again was having a seriously negative effect on his body. His chest constricted as he thought about his old fling and the fact he was marrying Amanda, something he knew was going to happen ages ago. Still having it rubbed in his face was not something he wanted. Worse yet was now Kurt knew where Todd was and he was sure to tell the others. That was the very last thing Todd wanted but in his panic to get Kurt to leave Todd foolishly gave him almost all the money he had to his name.

.

"What the fuck was I thinking yo." Todd gritted his teeth and hoped his attitude would be enough to keep Kurt from bothering him or bringing back the others. The last thing he needed was his old team mates to come storming in anger at him for leaving, or in anger for reappearing back in their lives. Todd wasn't sure which would be worse. He knew Fred wouldn't come rushing back to see Todd, he doubted he even missed him. Last time Todd talked to Fred Dukes, the man that used to be his best friend, was the day Fred told him he would never forgive Todd nor would he ever want to.

.

Fred had always blamed Todd for the accident, if it was Todd that lost his life that day he was sure Fred wouldn't have suffered like he had. A part of Todd still wished he could go back and change what happened but he couldn't. Memories that he spent years burying were bubbling to the surface and Todd found himself starting to shake and he became pretty nauseous.

.

"Not this shit again." Todd felt his butt contact the floor as he curled his legs up to his chest and tried to breath. Eyes clenched tight he tried to keep himself from slipping into a massive panic attack. His mind trying to think of anything to keep it off of the incident from years ago.

.

With his thoughts drifting Todd suddenly began thinking of the girl from the other night and felt himself relaxing into eyes of teal but her words interrupted him. "I need you to have this." He opened his eyes and glanced towards the counter where the dagger sat hidden from view. The chime of the bell quickly reminded him that he was working and he had a new customer he ignored the odd looks he was given when the young man saw Todd sitting on the floor. Todd just stood up and mentioned to the man to let him know if he needed any help.

…..

It was a long shift for Todd after seeing Kurt he really regretted agreeing to that double and when it was finally over he skipped out of that door. The thing that sucked about the graveyard shift was the bars were closed when Todd actually got off and he seriously needed a drink. A quick stop at the liquor store helped remedy that. The one that was opened 24 hours and did not question the people that stopped by around 6 am.

.

Case in hand Todd went back to his motel room to try and drown this horrible night away. It was a bad habit he knew, trying to drown ones sorrows, but he had done worse and didn't think a night of drinking was knocking him off the wagon. He could go back to his darker addictions however he was sober from that life and far from living it up. Today though he had to try and forget about Kurt and his upcoming wedding and admit to himself that it ended a long time ago. Whatever it was the two of them shared briefly. It was over and he shouldn't be fighting with these feelings, feelings that should have disappeared ages ago.

…..

Back in the pawn shop that night Todd regretted his decisions hours ago. He had drunk way too much and didn't really have the time to sleep much of it off. Now he found himself back at work only this time with a massive hangover. He was tempted to sleep but the fear of being robbed was too strong. He stood behind the counter with his head resting on his arms trying to block out the horrible florescent lights.

.

The only good thing was after this shift he had two whole days off to make up for the full double he worked yesterday and this shift on top of it. He was required a break by law and Ivanov did not like paying time and a half. Todd planned spending that night crawling the bars and looking for another lonely desperate person to spend some time with, if he was lucky.

.

The bell chimed and Todd was sure his annoyed groan was audible to the customer and totally not appropriate. He struggled to bring his head up and was grateful to see it was not an S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, X-Men, or one of the ex-Brotherhood boys.

.

Instead it was an older gentleman, he had to be about middle age with dark black hair slicked back. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, this alerted Todd as it was the middle of the night and he didn't understand the need for glasses. The man had a chin curtain beard and reminded him of a character from an anime he seen years ago, Gendo he believed.

.

The man was dressed very sharply almost dressed to nicely to be in this part of the neighborhood. He wore a pure black slim fit suit with a black dress shirt and red tie that was loosened and not so nice. The man also was wearing dark leather gloves. Todd felt panic creep in, was this man here to rob him. Todd's hand reached for the gun but the gentleman seemed to notice and chuckled. "Relax," his rich baritone of a voice rung out. "I am not here to hurt you, I am actually here for something." He slipped off his sunglasses and Todd was meet with red eyes that seemed to slightly glow. The man was a mutant like Todd no doubt, this did not ease Todd's nerves and he felt his panic start to set in.


End file.
